Always N' Forever
by JaymonekosTKO
Summary: Matt Johnson, a normal guy in Sacramento, California who attends River Crest High School as a Junior tries to finds who he really is through struggles and tragedy. He falls in love ! This is a same sex love story, if you dont like it don't read it.
1. Spring Awakening

"Things happen for a reason, some for good and some for bad. Like Kristen Wiig said on Whip It! Be your own hero. The times where I think everything is good it turns into scrap, then someone came and changed the way I looked at life. Being different makes me special, not giving a smuck what people thought. Just one look into their eyes makes me realize who cares what you think Im happy and Your alone. So basically life sucks then you meet someone."

"Matthew Johnson!" screamed the teacher.

_Matt looks up while clearing his eyes noticing that the teacher has stopped giving a lesson due to his slumber._

"Oh, sorry! I dozed off" said Matt

Mr. Roma the biology teacher turns away and continues teaching the class. Matt's roomate/best friend Christie looks at him and asks him if he is ok.

"Matt! You alright?" asked Christie

"Yeah, just haven't slept for a while. What are we learning?" asked Matt

While Christie explains what Mr. Roma is teaching his class. Matt tries to doze off once again, but is interrupted by the school bell.

**- Ring Ring Ring Ring -**

_The class all accordingly stands up and gathers their things and exit Mr. Roma's biology lab._

"Matt!" said Mr. Roma as he gathers the assignments that were placed on the desk's off his students.

Matt drops his backpack and walks towards Mr. Roma with his hands in his pocket.

"Yes Mr. R?" said Matt with a scared whisper like sound.

_Mr. Roma was a 5'9 Latino that weighed around 185 lbs. He is happily married with a wife and 2 kids. Lives in Anaheim and has two jobs._

"Are you feeling alright?" said Mr. Roma

"Yeah, just completley out of it today thats all" said Matt

"Oh, well what's going through your mind?" asked Mr. Roma

"Well its just, Im . . . . . . " before Matt could finish his sentence he ran away.

"Matt!" yelled Mr. Roma

But before Matt heard him, it was too late he had already dashed out the door.

_Matt being a Junior at River Crest High School, has been having trouble trying to be himself. He continues being bullied and made fun of his whole life. Sometimes he has been drivin to the edge and can't control the anger he has. _

Matt rushes to his dorm and unlocks the door, but before he could step in. Josh Henderson grabs him by the shoulders and throws him down.

"Hey homo!" said Josh

"What do you want now Josh! Can't for one day just leave me alone?" asked Matt as he tries to get up from the impact

"No, I can't because your gay and don't even deserve to be alive" said Josh

Matt looks at Josh with so much anger in his eyes. Josh leaves and Matt walks into his dorm

"Hey are you alright?" asked Christie

_Christie Amerino is also a Junior at River Crest. Captain of the badminton team and Dance squad. She met Matt in the 5th grade and has been best friends with him ever since._

"Yeah, just another arguement with Josh again" said Matt "I can't believe you went out with him"

"Neither can I" said Christie

Matt and Christie stand up and make there way to the PS3.

"Alright, lets kick some butt today." said Christie

Matt turns on his console, while Christie turns on hers

"What game should we play?" asked Matt

"How bout Tekken 6" said Christie

"Sure, I must show you Lili's new costume" said Matt

Matt and Christie insert their copies of Tekken 6 and connect to Playstation Network. There first match being against each other.

"Ahhhhh, my friend list got screwed up again whats your name again?" asked Christie

"ParanormalACE45" said Matt "What's yours?"

"MissCHRI55"

**- Get Ready for the next battle -**

"Christie playing as Christie did not see that coming!" said Matt with a sacastic accent.

"Shut up you sarcastic ay hole" said Christie

Matt playing as Lili, with her wearing black boots pink and black skirt black bustier and black angel wings, and Christie playing as Christie wearing her normal clothing.

**- Knock Knock Knock -**

"Who is it?" yelled Matt

"Its your brother" said Tony

_Tony Johnson is Matt's Older brother who is a Senior at River Crest. Yearbook captain and Works currently at Six Flags Magic Mountain._

The door opens and in walks Tony with his girlfriend Lea

"Hey Mattie" said Tony

"Dude! you promised you wouldn't call me that" said Matt

Tony heads straight for the fridge for his always prepared Powerade when Matt gets aqquainted with Lea

"So who are you?" asked Matt

"Oh! my name is Lea, Im a Junior here"

"Im Christie! You play Tekken?"

"Adore it!" said Lea

Lea grabs Matt's controller and signs in to her PS Network

"Whats your NetName ill add you to my friend list" said Christie

"Oh! Its UEnvyMeeh10" said Lea

Lea picks Alisa and amazes Christie with her record on Tekken

"Wow 1,656 wins and 700 loses?" said Christie in Awe

"Yeah, i have a playstation 3 in my dorm" said Lea

"What other games do you have" asked Christie

Lea informs Christie the list of games she has while Tony talks to Matt and asks how he is.

"Dude, I can't take being made fun of anymore" said Matt

"Don't give up, you don't need to be anyone you aren't just be yourself" said Tony

"Well you better go if your gonna catch your concert" said Matt

Tony and Lea leave for there Breaking Benjamin concert and Matt takes a breath and gets ready for bed.

"Hopefully your right brother, hopefully your right" said Matt as he closes his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes :** Alright , You see how Matt struggles with bullies picking on him because of his sexuality. Well Next Chapter You will meet someone new and maybe something big will happen! : O

**Reviewww : )**


	2. Right Thru Me

The next morning, Matt wakes from his slumber and notices a note on his nightstand labeled "Matt"

"Christie? Did you leave a note on the stand?" asked Matt

Christie walks into Matt's room, she notices the note and answers Matt's question

"No?" said Christie

Matt grabs the letter and tears it open anxious to read what it says.

_Matt, things will change for the better just be yourself and stay strong._

_- S. Admirer _

"Ooooh! You have a secret admirer" said Christie

Matt charges up and starts preparing for another regular day of school.

"Today we are performing Michael Jackson's Thriller" said Ms. Kelly

Matt was in the locker room dressing out for dance, when he spotted another note labeled "Matt 3"

"Another One?" questioned Matt

Matt without hesistance rips the letter open and reads the note.

_If you wish to meet me, I shall make appearence at the Grand Ball in the middle of the dance floor under the shimmer of the grand disco ball at presicly 9 o' clock :). See you there_

_- S. Admirer _

"Christieee!" yelled Matt

Christie hears Matt's yelp and rushes to his aid, in the middle of a rehersal for the concert.

"Wha what happend?" asked Christie

Matt hands Christie the note and Christie reads it slowly while Matt ponders what he is going to do.

"What should I do Christie?" asked Matt

Christie puts the note down on the bench, and grabs Matt's shoulders

"Wake Up Matt!" yelled Christie

"What's your problem, why are you shaking me?" asked Matt

Christie ponders Matt's question, and comes to a consensus why she was she shaking him.

"This person seems to really like you" said Christie

Matt grabs his things and leaves the locker room, to his dorm to find what to wear for the River Crest's 20th Grand Ball.

"This may come out good or bad, but who knows" thinking Matt

Out of no where Josh comes behind Matt and pushes him to the wall.

"What is your problem Josh!" yelled Matt

"Excuse Me, I don't believe I gave the homo permission to speak" said Josh

"Look, I may be a homo, but at least I have more cajones to be who I am then to hide behind a football team" debated Matt

"Who's hiding?" said Josh

Josh pushes Matt once more before he leaves, causing Matt to fall to the ground

"Ugh sometimes, he makes me wanna shoot a duck" said Matt

"Shoot a duck?" said Noah

Matt looks up and see's a man who looks about eighteen years old, and has a letterman jacket on.

"Great, are you here to make fun of me too?" said Matt

"Make fun of you? for what?" said Noah

"Your a jock, and all you jock's are alike" said Matt

Noah lends a hand and Matt disregards it,

"Im fine, thank you" said Matt

"Oh, Im new here! My name is Noah. I transferred from Arizona"

"Well nice to meet you I guess" said Matt as he continues to walk away

"Heh, I guess thats the last time Ill meet you" said Noah to himself.

Matt opens his dorm room and finds Christie in her dress.

"Hey Matt! You Like?" asked Christie

"Fierce, ahahah!" said Matt

Christie rushes to the mirror and prepares her make-up.

"Have you met a new student by the name Noah" asked Christie

"Yeah, i ran into him not to long ago" said Matt

"He is really nice" said Christie

Matt rolls his eyes to Christie's judgement and goes to his room.

"Yeah, a jock is a jock" said Matt

"No, Matt he is different" said Christie

"Psshhhh, yeah right!" scoffed Matt

Matt and Christie finish there final touches for the grand ball, and leave the dorm.

"Hopefully, the guy I meet isn't a tool" said Matt

"He doesn't sound like one" said Christie

As they enter the double doors of the auditorium, they acknowledge a room with a disco ball and a crowd of well dressed people dancing and having a time of there life.

"It's almost nine!" hesistated Matt

"You nervous?" asked Christie

"Kinda?" said Matt

Matt makes his way to the center of the hall right under the disco ball

**- Ring Ring Ring Ring -**

"Showtime" said Matt as he stands under the ball and looks around for his admirer.

Josh and a few of his teammates stand above Matt with a bucket of punch poured it over aiming directly for Matt

"Matt! Look Out!" yelled Christie

Matt looks up, and a big splash of red punch splashes over him ruining his outfit and making him look like a fool

"Awwwwwwh! Look Red Homo in the middle of the dance floor" yelled Josh

Matt looked around feeling embarrased, then he turned around and as he was about to run someone catched him and wrapped there arms around Matt.

"Its alright dude, im here"

"Noah!" said Matt

Noah lets Matt go and confronts Josh

"Hey, what the hell is your problem messing with him for?" asked Noah

"Let it go" said Matt

Noah turns around and grabs Matt and they walk away out the double doors on there way to Matt's dorm.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Noah

"Yeah, im fine" said Matt

Noah goes to Matt's bathroom and grabs a towel and soaks a corner with water and uses it to wash off Matt.

"What was all that about?" asked Matt

"What you mean?" answered Noah

"Well your a . . . . . . . Jock, and Im . . . . "

"Your a dude?" said Noah

"Yeah lets go with that" said Matt

Matt gets up and goes to bathroom and changes into pajamas.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Noah

"Yeah, Its just. . . . . " but before Matt could spill out Noah's phone rang

"Hey I'll see you tommorow, I gotta run!" said Noah

Noah walks out the door, and Matt turns off the light and goes to sleep.

"Thank you Noah, maybe your different after all" thinking Matt

* * *

**Author's Notes ; **Okay, Josh is being an ass . Noaah & Matt ? x )

Reviewwwww


	3. Your Love is My Drug

The next morning, Matt wakes up with a surprise on his phone

_Matt, hey sorry about what happend yesterday evening. Let's hang out and get to know each other. - Noah_

"WHOA! How did i get Noah's number?" asked Matt

Matt gets up from bed, and starts his morning ritual, but is briefly interrupted by a sudden sound from the door.

**- Knock Knock Knock -**

Matt rushes to door wearing nothing but a pair of pants brushing his teeth, he opens the door

"Oh, is this a bad time?" asked Noah

Matt drops his toothbrush, due to embarrassment.

"No, no its all good!" said Matt

Noah walks in and sets himself down on Matt's couch

"Can I ask you something?" asked Matt

"Yeah anything?" said Noah

Matt sits himself down in front of Noah,

"How'd you get my number?" asked Matt

"Christie gave it to me" said Noah

"Speaking of Christie where is she?" asked Matt

Noah ponders Matt's question and remembers where he saw Christie last.

"Look Noah, if your wondering why people were making fun of me its because . . . . . "

But before Matt could confront Noah telling him that he is gay. Noah once again had to leave due to an emergency

"Sorry, look meet me at Riverton's at 7pm" said Noah as he makes a brief exit out of Matt's dorm.

"Okay, i guess" said Matt

Later on that day Matt was still wondering if he should tell Noah that he was gay, but thinking of the consiquences that may occur if he did. Then on the way to Riverton's he was stopped by Josh again.

"Hey h-h-h- homo" slurred Josh

"What Josh! What!" yelled Matt

Josh comes closer and begins to rough house Matt, pushing him into the wall and grabbing him harshly

"Oh God! Josh you're drunk!" said Matt

"S-s-s-s-hut Up! You f-f-f-f ag!" yelled Josh

Josh grabs Matt and throws him down fiercly and grabs the beer bottle he has in his hand and attempts to beat Matt with it, but out of no where a punch comes and hits Josh square in the face knocking him off Matt.

"Get up Matt!" yelled Noah

Matt gets up with scratches all over his face and tears running down, Noah picks up Matt and carries him to his dorm.

"Matt, you okay?" asked Noah

Matt gets up and rushes into Noah's arms and starts to cry

"Oh my god! I've never been so scared" said Matt

Noah pats Matt's shoulder and Matt looks up at Noah and Noah looks into Matt's eyes and then they get closer and kiss, but then Noah pushes back.

"Oh my! Im sorry" said Matt

"I gotta . . . . . ." but before Noah could finish the sentance he runs off.

Matt thinking about what he did, and why he did it.

**- Beep Beep Beep -**

"Christie!" yelled Matt on the phone

_"What happened are you okay?" _

Matt clears his eyes from the tears earlier.

_"What happened?"_

Then Matt starts to think about what would happen if he were to tell Christie what he did to Noah , then he decides if he should tell her.

"Nothing, Ill talk to you later" said Matt

**- Dial tone -**

Matt prepares for bed but then Noah comes into the room unexpectedly.

"Matt!" said Noah

"Look, im sorry that I kissed you." said Matt

"You have nothing to be sorry about" said Noah

"No, I mean it. I know you aren't gay or bisexual or anything, but for some reason the mood felt right and I went for it" said Matt

"Its fine, why do you have a hard time with Josh" asked Noah

"Well its a long story" said Matt

"I've got time" said Noah

~ Matt's Point of View ~

Well, ever since I was a freshman. I've been certain about who I really was. Connecting with Girls, being attracted to my same sex, and stuff. I had a friend named Keith he was always there for me and everything, but one day we had a sleepover and his parents came home drunk. He was scared and as was I. Then out of nowhere we kissed, and it felt right. We kept doing it and then the father came in and caught us. His father didn't like that his son kissed me so he got a belt and smacked him right across the face. All I could do was panic, but I ran home and called the police. The police got there but it was to late. They had abused him so bad that they killed him. So then I moved to a different school, and stayed myself.

Only this time this school is full of homophobia. Josh and I used to be a couple, but then something happened and it changed him in sophmore year. He started liking girls which is fine with me but then he started making fun of me. Then one day I came up to him and kissed him and everyone didn't know that I was gay so he pretended not to know and called me out. Its been like that ever since.

"Oh my!" said Noah

"Yeah, ever since then. I have not been able to trust any guy. No matter who they are" said Matt

"Well you can trust me" said Noah

"How do I know you won't yell that i kissed you too?" said Matt

"What makes you think that?" said Noah

"Fear, and what could happen if people don't accept" said Matt

Noah looks at Matt with a sharp look and grabs his hands with caress.

"I won't do anything to hurt you" said Noah

"Thank you Noah, for everything, but i can't give you that trust right now. said Matt

Noah pats Matt on the shoulder and then gets up

"Where you going" asked Matt

"Uhmmmm, to my dorm" said Noah

"You can stay here if you want, Christie is at her parents house so her bed is empty" said Matt

"Alright," said Noah

Noah goes to Matt's bathroom changing, then comes out charging to Christie's bed

"Comfurtable?" asked Matt

"Very!" said Noah

"Well good night" said Matt

Matt closes his eyes but before he goes into full slumber, he feels a peck on his cheek and a whisper in his ear.

"Good Night Matt" whispered Noah

* * *

**Authors Note ; **Okay, what is Noah not telling us ! And Matt finally spoke the truth .  
Josh is still dumb ! xD

REVIEW : )


	4. Need You Now Pt1

Always n' Forever Chapter 4

Next morning, Matt wakes up and notices a blink from his phone.

~blink blink~

_"Hey? Sorry about dashing off so quickly. Give me a call when you get this -Noah :)"_

"CHRISTIE!" yelled Matt

Christie makes a mad dash from the bathroom and accidently trips over her little barstool.

"Ahh!" screamed Christie, "You better be dying!"

Matt tries his bet to hold his laughter, but can't hold it anymore longer.

"BAHAHAHAHAH!" yelled Matt, "are you okay?"

"That's not the point?" said Christie, "What happend?"

Matt grabs his phone and shows Christie the text Noah sent. Christie looks at Matt with a smirk.

"Have you called him yet?" asked Christie

"No?" said Matt

Christie grabs her slipper and hits Matt on his head.

"What the hell Christie?" yelled Matt

"You better call that man!" said Christie

"Ugh! Okay" said Matt with complaint

~ Dial Tone ~

- _Somethings getting in the way, somethings just about to break. I will try to try to find my place in the diary of -_

_"Hello?" answered Noah_

"Hey! It's me" said Matt

_"Hey! How you doing?" asked Noah_

Matt giggles under his breath and begins chatting with Noah

~ Knock Knock ~

"Hold up" said Matt

Matt gets up and answers the door,

"Hey?" spoke Lea

Matt looks at Lea and greets her into the house without saying a word and returns to his couch and his conversation.

_"So who was that?" asked Noah_

"Oh! It was Lea" answered Matt, "So whats up?"

_"Well?" moaned Noah as if he had a question._

"What is it Noah?" asked Matt

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go see WWE Backlash at the Missouri Megadome?" asked Noah_

"I would love. . .oh i mean yeah!" said Matt

_"Alright!" said Noah, "pick you up at 5?_

"Sounds good!" said Matt

_"Alright see you Sunday!" said Noah_

~ Click - Dial Tone ~

Before Matt could get up after putting his phone away he gets a fierce scare from his phone

~ blink blink ~

"Ahh!" yelled Matt

*Stay strong and believe in yourself" texted Tony

Matt puts his phone down and gets up from the bed

"Stupid fowards" murmured Matt

Matt enters the bathroom and a knock from the door is heard

~ knock knock ~

"Just a minute?" screamed Matt

Christie overhears the door whaling and opens it.

"Oh! hey Noah!" said Christie

"Hey Chris! Is Matt here?" asked Noah

Christie walks to the bathroom door and knocks

~ knock knock ~

"Occupado!" yelled Matt

"You got company!" said Christie

"Is he in the bathroom?" asked Noah

Christie looks at Noah and laughs under her breath

"To speak the truth, he takes longer than me or probably any girl out there" explained Christie

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" yelled Matt

Noah laughed and Matt came out of the bathroom

"Don't listen to Miss Jealousy" said Matt

Christie looks at Matt with an obscene look

"One day. . . . " said Christie

Matt and Noah tidy and leave the dorm.

"Sorry about Christie" apologized Matt

"Heh, its alright!" said Noah

"So what's up?" asked Matt

"I want to tell you something" spoke Noah

Matt looked up in thought and kept thinking what Noah was going to tell him.

"Matt. . . . .Im"

Noah was interrupted by Tony in a rush to make it to Soccer try-outs, Noah fleed off and Matt started to return home. On the way home Matt started thinking about Noah and what is the reason he is diffrent then the usual jocks he sees. As Matt comes back to his dorm he notices his door unlocked, Matt opens and sees nothing but pitch black.

"Christie?" yelled Matt

Matt turns on the light and a loud crash is heard from his room. Matt rushes to his room and notices a trail of blood coming from the room, as he enters the room Matt is shocked to see what has occured.

"J-J-Josh!" screamed Matt

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . . .**

**

* * *

**

AHAHAHAHAHA A PART TWO IS IN THE WORKS : )


	5. Need You Now Pt2

_***Flashback***_

_**Matt walks into his dorm room and hears a crash, he goes and checks it out, he turns the light on and sees a person in pain and is surprised who he saw.**_

_**"J-J-Josh!" screamed Matt**_

* * *

Josh is sitting in front of Matt's bed with a stream of blood coming from his chest.

"Ma - Maa - Mattt" said Josh in a raspy voice

Matt rushes to the phone and dials 911

_"Hello! Hello! My friend has been shot, please help!" said Matt_

_"Okay, we our on our way" said Officer_

Matt hangs up the phone and sits right next to Josh to comfurt him

"Don't worry Josh, don't worry" said Matt as he caresses Josh

Josh attempts to stand up, but due to the pain he falls back down quickly

"Josh! don't try to get up" yelled Matt

"Matt" whispered Josh

"Yes, Josh?" answered Matt

"Remembered when we were kids, and we always used to watch scary movies and we would take turns being guard of the door to make sure nobody comes to get us in our sleep" asked Josh

"Yes" cried Josh as a tear comes from his left eye running down his nose

"I knew from that moment, I found my best friend" said Josh

"Oh Josh!" cried Matt as he rocks Josh

Matt gently kisses Josh on the forhead and continues to rock him.

"Matt" whispered Josh

"Yes, Josh?" said Matt as he continues to rock Josh

"I just want to let you know. . . . I've always, Loved . . . .you" whispered Josh as he takes his last breaths

"Josh! Josh!" screamed Matt

The EMC'S crash through the dorm door and rush to see Matt rocking Josh back and forth. As they come to Josh they push Matt away to check on Josh

"NOOOO!" screamed Matt as he tries to fight back to caress Josh again

Christie rushes through the dorm door and grabs Matt and holds him back.

"JOSH!" screamed Matt

Christie takes Matt outside and tries to calm him down. Then an EMC Officer comes to the face of Christie and Matt

"The bullet went through his left lung and pierced it causing him to have trouble breathing. The bullet was in too deep for us to take any action, Im sorry he is gone"

Matt drops to his knees begging to see Josh

"Let me see him!" screamed Matt

"He's gone Matt" yelled Christie

"NOOO! He's not, he is in there let me see him!" screamed Matt as tears are coming down like rain

The office walks off in sorrow, while Matt is on his knees bawling in tears.

The next day, Matt refuses to leave his dorm and continues to sleep through the days.

"Matt?" said Noah

"Yes?" said Matt

"You okay, its been three days since you left the dorm" asked Noah

"Im fine, just leave me alone please" asked Matt

"Matt, don't do this to yourself!" said Noah

"NOAH!" screamed Matt

Matt gets up and throws the blanket off the bed

Noah and Matt meet face to face

"Just please leave me alone" asked Matt

Noah grabs Matt's face and as soon as Matt knew it there lips touched,

Noah kissed Matt as passionately as he could

"Matt, This is your time to redeem your pride, not for it to be torn down" said Noah

Matt grabs Noah and they continue to lock lips and suddenly Matt pushes Noah away

"Wait! What are you doing?" asked Matt

"From the looks of it making you feel better" said Noah

"No! Your trying to make me forget about Josh's death" argued Matt

"No i'm not!" said Noah

"Josh! Stop" screamed Matt

"Josh isn't here!" yelled Noah

"Noah! Just leave please" said Matt

Noah grabs his stuff and drops off what he came for in the first place

Matt gets up and notices a roseary with a card and teddy bear. Matt grabs the card and reads it

_Matt, Im sorry for your loss. I know what Josh meant to you so thats why I got you this. So everytime you pray you will have Josh there with you. Love, Noah_

Matt grabs the roseary and wears it around his neck looks up to the sky and starts to pray

"Thank you Josh, I knew you did this from heaven" prayed Matt

* * *

**Authors Note ; This chapter almost about made me cry while I was writing it :D **

**REVIEWWWW :)**


	6. Hanging by a Moment

The next day Matt still was shooken up from the death of Josh, but attempted to go back to his life as best as he could.

"Well Josh, lets do this" said Matt referring to his roseary

As Matt walks to his first class of the day, he spots a mini crowd surrounding the gym. Matt walks over to see what is up

"What's going on?" asked Matt

One person from the crowd moves as does the rest.

Matt sees a large picture of Josh and what seems to be only a million candles around it. Also attached little what appears to be sticky notes with anything such as quotes or wishes.

"Oh my god" spoke Matt as a tear drops from his eye

"Im so sorry Matt" said Tony

"If you need anything we are here for you" said student

Matt continues to drop tears to his eyes, but then dashes off and runs into Noah

"What's wrong?" asked Noah

Matt looks up at Noah and just puts his head down and runs off. Noah walks over to where the crowd was and now understands why Matt rushed off. So Matt rushed off to the bathroom stall on the far wall. Then he hears someone come in

"Man, I kinda feel bad for the kid" said a student

"I do too, he lost his friend, but how come he still cares even though he bullied him all the time" asked student

The students leave and Matt walks out of the stall with tears in his eyes holding his roseary

"Josh was more than my friend, he was my lifelong partner till the end" spoke Matt

Matt leaves the bathroom and walks into his first hour class, Biology with Mr. Halberd. Matt then sits down and pulls his notebook and pencil and starts doing the Daily Morning Assignment.

"Hey Matt?" said Mr. Halberd

"Yes, Mr. Halberd?" answered Matt

Mr. Halberd grabs something what seems to be a note from his back pocket and hands it to Matt

"What's this?" asked Matt

"I don't know, Josh gave me this a day before he died. He told me to give it to you" said Mr. Halberd

Matt puts the note away in his backpack and continues on with his studies.

"Oh and Matt!" said Mr. Halberd

"Yes?" asked Matt

"If you need anything, anything at all. Just call me" said Mr. Halberd

Matt looks at the piece of paper that has Mr. Halberd's number on it, and looks up and sees his smile

"Thank you" said Matt

Matt continuing his studies for the class, all of a sudden a teacher comes in.

"Excuse Me, Mr. Halberd" said Mrs. Robles

"Yeah?" answered Mr. Halberd

"Matthew Johnson has been excused for this class from his mother" said Mrs. Robles

Matt looks at Mrs. Robles and gathers his stuff, as he stands he walks out like nothing is wrong with him. Matt makes his way to his dorm where he sees not his mother.

"Noah?" said Matt with a surprised look in his face

"We have a thing to go to today" said Noah with a smirk on his face

Matt smiles and invites Noah into the dorm to wait while he gets ready.

"I saw what happened today by the gym" said Noah

Matt looks at Noah with sorrow, and begins to speak, but before anything is said Noah puts his finger in front of his lips.

"Shhhhhhh, you don't have to say anything" said Noah

Matt doesn't say a word, and continues to prepare for WWE Backlash. A couple minutes fly by and the bathroom door opens with Matt coming out wearing a pair of tan khaki shorts, a black slim fit shirt and high top all black converse.

"Is this alright for a sports event?" asked Matt

"Its perfect" said Noah

Matt and Noah then leave the dorm and make way to Noah's 87' Blue Nissan

"Nice car" said Matt

"Thanks" said Noah

Noah then starts the engine, and drives off.

"How bout some radio?" asked Matt

Matt then turns on the radio, which comes on Adam Lambert's If I Had You

"Oh No!" said Noah

"What? You don't like this song?" asked Matt

"Not at all, this is my favorite song" said Noah

Matt then looks at Noah, and smiles.

"After this I'm gonna put on my Ipod" said Noah

"Alright, hopefully you have good songs" said Matt jokingly

"Well I'll let you be the judge of that" said Noah

Noah then grabs his black Ipod nano from his glove compartment and connects it to the radio. The Ipod starts playing and the first song that is played is Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse. Matt then looks at Noah and Noah looks back.

"Something wrong?" asked Noah

"No, not at all?" said Matt

_"This song reminds me off Noah so much, I think I'm falling for him" thought Matt_

"Well were here" said Noah

Matt and Noah get out of the car, and head toward the arena. Noah spots a shop and walks towards there,

"You see anything you like?" asked Noah

"Uhmmmmm, what do you mean?" asked Matt

"Well we are going to a sporting event, you have to at least look like the part" said Noah jokoingly

"Hahaha, ummmmm I like that shirt right there" said Matt

Noah then asks for service and Matt hears his phone vibrating and grabs it.

"Yeah can I have the Randy Orton shirt, and the Zack Ryder one for my friend" said Noah

Matt opens the message that alerted him and reads it.

_"Don't be afraid to be yourself towards Noah, who knows maybe he will surprise you" texted Christie_

Noah then pays for the merchandise and gives Matt his shirt, Noah takes off his shirt and replaces it with the new one he bought. Matt being mesmerized with Noah perfect body loses track of what he was doing.

"Aren't you gonna put yours on?" said Noah

"OH! Sorry" said Matt

Matt then puts his shirt on over his black shirt.

"There now you look like a fan" said Noah

Matt laughs and they enter the arena, Matt starts walking towards the elevator thinking they got nosebleed seats.

"Where you going?" asked Noah

"Uhhhh, our seats?" said Matt

Noah laughs and brings Matt to the view of the stadium

"We are sitting all the way down there" said Noah

Matt with a surprised look on his face, amazed that they are sitting close where the superstars enter the crowd.

"How did you get these tickets" said Matt as he sits down right behind the black bars.

"I know someone in the company" said Noah

"Oh" said Matt

The lights dim and the music starts playing

"Welcome St. Louis, Missouri to WWE Backlash" announced Tony Chimel

*Ding Ding Ding*

"Our first match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the tag-team championship"

~ Oh! Radioooo, tell me everything you know ~

"Introducing first, from Merrick, New York. Weighing in at 214 pounds, Zack Ry-der!" announced Tony Chimel

"That's the dude on my shirt!" said Matt

"Yepp!" said Noah

~ Some are born to fight, some are born to save ~

"And his partner, weighing 198 pounds from St. Louis, Missouri. Evan Bourneee"

"HEY! I know him" said Matt

"You do?" said Noah

"Yeah, his name is Matthew Korkland, he used to go to school with me in 5th grade" said Matt

"Huh, ain't that something" said Noah

Matt and Noah continue watching the rest of backlash, and having a blast. When it ended Noah took Matt through the locker rooms and Matt was concerned that they would get in trouble.

"Are we supposed to be back here?" asked Matt

"Yeah, Im allowed. Like I said, I know someone in the business" said Noah

Sooner then they know it, they get stopped by WWE Security

"Im sorry, your not allowed to be here" said Security #1

"I beg to differ" said Randy Orton

The security turns around and sees Randy Orton looking down on them.

"Oh! Sorry Mister Orton sir, do you know these peoples?" asked Security #2

"Well one of them is my brother, the other one I presume is his friend?" said Randy

The guards look at them and apologize as they leave.

"Wait! He's your brother?" said Matt

"Uhhh, yeah? Why do you think my last name is Orton?" said Noah

"Hmmmm, never could've guessed" said Matt

"Hey, Im Randy Orton" said Randy

"Oh! Im Matt Johnson" said Matt

Matt shakes Randy's hand and they start talking about random stuff, then Evan Bourne walks by

"Hey Randy, great match tonight against The Miz" said Evan

"Matthew?" said Matt

"Uhmm, yeah?" said Evan

"It's me! Matt, from 5th grade" said Matt

"Mattie!" said Evan

"Yeah!" said Matt

"Wow! I haven't seen you in forever. How've you been?" asked Evan

"I've been better" said Matt "Congrats on the title win"

"Ahhh! Thanks" said Evan

"Heh, well isn't this something" said Randy

They all catch up on how they are and, what's going on in there life. Suddenly Gail Kim walks by

"Oh! Speak of the Angel, Matt this is my fiancee Gail" said Evan

"Wow, Nice to meet you miss" said Matt

"Heh, nice to meet you too . . . . ." said Gail

"Oh its Matt" said Matt

"Heh, just like my Muchkin" said Gail

Evan gives Gail the puppy dog look and felt embarrased

"Hun, you promised me you wouldn't call me that in public" said Evan

"It slipped" said Gail

Randy tries to hide the laughter, but can't take it anymore

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" yelled Randy

"Shut it! Garden hose" yelled Evan

Randy gives Evan the stare, and Gail laughs

"Well it was real nice catching up" said Matt

"Hey, tommorow were going out for drinks" said Randy

"You should like join us" said Evan

"Im up for it" said Noah

"Cool, I'll leave your name at the front of the locker room warehouse" said Evan

Matt and Noah leave and start heading for the car,

"I had a blast Noah" said Matt

"Im glad you had fun" said Noah

Noah then drives Matt back to his dorm

"Well, I'll see you tommorrow" said Matt

"Matt wait!" said Noah

Matt looks at Noah with eyes so glamorous, and then Noah puts his hand on Matt's cheek

"Matt, I love you" said Noah

"What?" said Matt in shock

Noah leans fowards and kisses Matt as passionatly as possible.

"Matt, I wanna be more than friends with you. Everytime I'm with you, my heart skips a beat. If I'm not with you, I can't stop thinking about you, and when i'm with you all I wanna do is hold you in my arms." spoke Noah as he stared into Matt's eyes

"Noah, I Love you too" said Matt

Matt leans foward for another kiss, then Matt gets out of the car and waves goodbye to Noah.

"I Love you" said Matt

"I Love you too" said Noah

Matt then enters his dorm, and dances around his room happy as can be

"Josh, you wanted me happy. There you have it" said Matt

Matt then lays in bed with his shirt still on and before he could close his eyes the wind blows into the dorm and lands only on Matt

"Thank you Josh" said Matt as he closes his eyes.

* * *

**Author's note; OMG! This is one long chapter : )  
I enjoyed writing it so much I couldn't stop**

**Matt nd' Noah :DDDD**

**EVAN AND KIM!**

**GARDEN HOSE? XD**

**REVIEWWW**


	7. We'll Be A Dream

The next morning Matt is woken up by a vibration.

"What the?" woke Matt

Matt grabs his phone, and opens it up, and see's a picture of Noah on his phone.

~click~

"Hello?" answered Matt

_"Hey" spoke Noah_

Matt then immiedeltley smiles, and puts the phone on speaker.

_"Last night was amazing" said Noah_

"It was super magical" said Matt

_"Is it cool if I come over tonight, maybe bring a few McConaghey flicks with some pizza?" asked Noah_

"That would be lovely" said Matt with a smile.

_"Alright, awesome" said Noah_

"See you tonight" said Matt

_"Love you" said Noah_

"Love you too" said Matt

Matt hangs up the phone, and jumps out of bed, and rushes to the bathroom.

It was six-thirty in the evening, and Matt was sitting on the couch waiting anxiously for Noah to come over.

~ ding dong ~

"I got it!" yelled Christie

Christie opens the door, and smiles

"Hey Noah!" said Christie

"Hey!" said Noah

Matt stands up, and looks at Noah.

"H-h- hey..." said Matt under his breath

Noah walks up to Matt, and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

Matt starts to blush, and sits down with Noah as he puts down the pizza and movies.

"Ooh! Pizza" savored Christie

Matt laughs and opens the box for Christie to grab a slice

"So what movie do we watch first?" asked Noah

Matt grabs the movies, and looks at the covers.

"Hmmm, Failure to Launch sounds good" said Matt

Christie grabs the movie, and puts the disc in player.

Noah, and Matt then grab a slice and cuddle up next to each other with Noah's arm around Matt.

"You guys look so happy together" said Christie

Noah then smiles, and Matt starts to giggle

the movie begins and Christie grabs the light remote and dims the light.

"Mr. McConaghey you are fiiiinne!" yelled Christie with a piece of pepperoni in her mouth

Noah then looks at Matt, and Matt looks back as there eyes lock.

"What?" giggled Matt while staring at Noah

"You. . . . . just have breath-taking eyes" whispered Noah

Matt then begins to shed a tear, and Noah picks up that tear with his finger.

"You don't have to cry for me" said Noah

Matt then leans in for a kiss, and then Noah does the same. Sharing the most passionate kiss they have ever shared.

"Wow" spoke Noah

"Yeah, that was amazing" said Matt

They once again shared another passionate kiss, and then continued to watch the movie.

After _Failure to Launch _concluded, Matt stood up to put in _How to Lose A Guy in 10 Ten Days. _

Noah then moves over to Christie to ask a question.

"Psssst..." whispered Noah

Christie looks over at Noah, and raises her right eyebrow

"Uhmmm, yeah?" answered Christie

Noah pulls something out of his pocket, and shows Christie

"I got this for Matt, do you think he will like it?" asked Noah

Christie observes what appears to look like a promise ring.

"Your going to give Matt a promise ring" shocked Christie as she gasped.

"Yeah, he makes me smile from my heart, his soul passes through mine all the time. Sometimes in the middle of the night, I wake up from a dream when I was holding him, and then I wake up, and realize it was only a dream, and I start to cry, not for me, but for him. He makes me believe that there is a god, and that he used his precious powers to help me find someone" said Noah

Christie begins to tear up, and gives Noah back the present

"Alright, ready for movie number two?" asked Matt

"Matt!" spoke Noah

Matt looks at Noah, and answers back

"Yes, Noah?"

Noah then gets up off the chair, and gets down on bended knee

"Matt, I love you so much. You make me so happy day in and day out, whenever im gone without you I can't stop thinking about you for more then a minute"

Noah pulls out the promise ring, and shows it to Matt

"I will be your prince, I'll be your saint, I will go crashing through fences. In your name, I'll swear i'll be, someone to fall back on. I'll be the one who waits, and for as long as you'll let me. I will be the one you need. I'll be someone to fall back on"

Matt starts to tear up, and smiles while Noah reads that poem

"Matthew Johnson, will you accept this ring as a promise to be with you and never hurt you" asked Noah

Matt continues to tear up, and looks at Noah

"Yes, Noah" answered Matt

Noah smiles then puts the promise ring on Matt's right ring finger. He gets up, and hugs Matt.

"You guys made my day" said Christie

Matt, and Noah begin to laugh

They begin _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days _and fall asleep during the movie.

* * *

**Authors Note; AWWWH They justt get cuter each time xD**


	8. Chasing The Sun

Chapter 8 - "Chasing The Sun"

*vibration*

Matt hears his phone vibrate, and picks it up from the table.

"God, what time is it?" said Matt as he checks his phone.

Matt then reads the text message he recieved.

_"Hey, Matt sorry to leave you like this... had a family emergency to attend to. I had an amazing time with you yesterday night, I would like to have lunch with you maybe today. Say around 3 , at Ken's Bakery ? Hope to see you there (: - Noah."_

Matt then looks at the clock on his phone , and jumps in shock

"AH! Its 2:30 , I look horrible!" startled Matt

Matt then pushes the blanket off of Christie, and shakes her to wake up.

"Christie! Chris- wake up!" yelled Matt as he shakes Christie back and forth.

"What! Boy have you lost your mind!?" yelled Christie as she awakens interruptly.

"Noah asked me to lunch, and I overslept! You gotta help me with getting ready" said Matt

"Aren't you a little old for someone to be getting your clothes ready for you? Plus , this is Noah. If you went in your pajamas , he'd still be happy" said Christie as she tries to go back to sleep.

"Now is not the time to joke , get me something to wear! I am going to take a shower" said Matt

Matt then rushes to the bathroom , slams the door and starts the shower.

"Sheesh! Gay guys these day" said Christie as she shakes her head.

Christie then sits up , and starts walking towards Matt's closet.

*door creaks*

"Hmmmm... what should Matt wear?" pondered Christie

Christie starts rummaging through Matt's closet trying to find something for him to wear. When a loud crash startles her.

*glass breaks*

"What was that!?" whispered Christie

Christie begins to walk towards where the noise was made, as she continues going towards the kitchen she hears another crash.

*drawers slam*

"It sounds like someone is in the house" whispered Christie

Christie then grabs the closest thing to her as a weapon, and continues walking towards the kitchen.

*vibration*

Christie's phone begins to vibrate in her pocket, she then begins to freak out trying to silence it before anyone notices or hears the vibration

*glass breaks*

"Who's in there!?" yelled Christie.

"I have a weapon, and I will not hesitate to use it"

Christie then jolts, and raises the weapon as to make a strike on someone.

"Ya!" yelled Christie

"Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Noah

"Noah!?" questioned Christie

"SH!" shushed Noah

"Aren't you supposed to be at lunch waiting for Matt?" Christie questioned as she puts the weapon down

"Yeah, then something happened..." explained Noah

"What happened?" asked Christie

*knocks on the door*

"Police! open up" shouted from the door

Christie and Noah both look at the door in a shock

* * *

The police then kicks the door with force, and rushes after Noah

"Puts your hands where we can see them!" yelled several police officers

Matt then hears the commotion coming from the kitchen, and charges out of the bathroom

The police then take Noah in handcuffs, and begin to escort him from the apartment.

"Noah!" yelled Matt as he chases after him

Christie then grabs Matt, and pulls him back while Matt starts to resist.

"Matt! We can't help him" yelled Christie

"Whats going on? Where are they taking him?" asked Matt in confusion with tears in his eyes

"I don't know, I am as confused as you are" explained Christie

"We got to follow him" yelled Matt

Matt and Christie grab their belongings , and leave the apartment.

Matt and Christie begin following the cop car to Sacramento Correctional Facility

"Something doesn't seem right, why is he here? What did he do?" asked Matt

Matt and Christie exit the car , and walk their way towards the entrance

"Can I help you?" said the Police Officer

"I am here to speak with Noah Collins" said Matt

"I am sorry , were not allowed to let visitors talk to the prisoners" said the Police Officer

"What was he arrested for?!" asked Matt

the Police Officer begins to look over Noah's file, and reads it.

"Noah Collins, reason for arrest... convicted of Attempted Murder"

* * *

"Attempted Mur- Thats obsurd!" yelled Matt

"That can't be true" yelled Christie

"Its on the file" said the Police Officer

"I need to see him!" yelled Matt

Two police officers are seen with Noah escorting him to an Office

"Noah!" yelled Matt'

"Matt!" yelled Noah

Noah enters the office , and the door is closed.

"Excuse me officer?" questioned Matt

"Officer Luke McGraff" spoke Luke

"When will I be able to speak to Noah?" asked Matt

"After he is settled in his cell , he will be allowed one visit a day" explained Luke

"C'mon Matt, we will wait" said Christie

"It won't be for awhile" said Luke

"Ugh...Fine, C'mon Christie lets go get something to eat. We will come back" said Matt

Christie and Matt then leave the facility, and drive off

"Something isn't right with this...Noah is innocent! I hope," thought Matt as he drives


End file.
